RosarioVampire Future generation
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Pretty much a normal Rosario Vampire story but with their children instead. This is my first story i put on here. So i'm open to all comments that can help me improve this story and future ones. I'm also open for ideas. It is OC based. Rated T for now may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

Some believe that humans and monsters can't live together. That they will keep hunting and killing each other til they wipe each other out. But those that believe that are wrong and I can prove it. How you may ask. It's simple I'm living proof that they can. Let me explain a little, my dad is Tsukune Aono he was once human now I guess you could call him a vampire or ghoul. I'm not really sure which he is. My mom is Moka Akashiya a vampire. She's the greatest and her cooking is out of this world. Just don't make her mad. I swear that leg of hers is made of some kind of indestructible metal or something, anyways back on topic. When I was born my grandfather on mom's side of the family didn't like me much. He tries to hide it but he cares about me in his own way. As for what I am, I'm a dhampir, I'm not full vampire, but I still got the vampire strength, speed, and reflexes however I don't have much of a bloodlust like others. Neither am I a human since my vampire blood. I'm halfway between these two worlds. My name is Kaiser Aono. When you first meet me, you may think I'm just your normal average everyday guy. But take it from me in this world things aren't always as they first appear to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rosario+Vampire all i own are the two OC's Kaiser and Celoa.

* * *

It was a normal summer day in Tokyo, the streets was filled with people most of them was students and families getting ready for school to start. Kaiser Aono, A dark brown hair guy with green eyes and wearing a sleeveless shirt and cargo pants with a chain wallet in its right back pocket, walked down a street looking at a pay check.

"Biggest pay-check I ever got working for old man Natsu." The boy said.

"Now what to spend it on?" He asked himself before grinning and chuckling.

Suddenly his nose caught a scent he never smelled on this street.

"Flowers…and from different seasons, I Got to check this out." He said to himself before he put the check in his pocket and started to follow the scent.

The scent leaded him to an old mansion that was on the brink of falling in on itself.

"_This place has seen better days."_ He thought to himself.

He climbed on a tree to get a better view of the yard and what he saw made him speechless. He saw rows and rows of flowers from different seasons.

"_The house is a piece of crap but the landscaping is beautiful._" He thought.

A loud crack brought him out of his thoughts and he looked to see the branch he was standing on was breaking.

"Uh-oh, this is going to hurt." He said as the branch gave way with snap and he fell on to the other side of the wall where the flowers were.

"Damn it. I landed on my wallet." He said while rubbing the side of his pants where his wallet was. He looked around when he started to hear sad singing. He didn't know why but the singing was alluring as if it was drawing him to someone or something. The singing took him to a girl about his age wearing a dark brown dress she had shoulder length black hair. She turned to look at Kaiser her green eyes seemed dulled as if she was dead inside.

"Did you grow all these flowers?" He asked her.

She said nothing just nodded.

He looked around some more before smiling.

"I can tell you care a lot about these flowers." He said

"How?" she said

"The more someone cares about their plants will show; more attention and care you give the beautiful the flowers. And all these." He waved to all the flowers around them. "They're breathtaking."

Her eyes lit up when he said that and for the first time in years she felt happy.

"What's your name? and how do you know so much about flowers?" She asked.

"My name's Kaiser Aono but feel free to call me Kai. In addition, my boss's daughter owns a small flower stand next to his ramen shop. I spent some of my break talking to her and she taught me a little about flowers." He said.

She nodded.

"My name is Ceola." She said.

"Nice to meet you Ceola." He said smiling.

He looked back at the house before a idea came to him.

"Hey Ceola I want you to have this." He said pulling out the check and handing it to her.

"Use it to fix up your house and if you get hungry go by the ramen shop down the street and order anything you want and tell him put it on my tab."

She looked at the check and then back to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked curiously.

"I know what it's like to being alone. Feel like the world turn its back to you." He said looking up at the setting sun.

Before she could say anything he continued.

"The main reason is I look after my friends."

She looked at him wide eyed and saw him smiling at her.

"You'll be my friend?" She asked.

"Yep, that is, if you want to have me as a friend." He said rubbing the back of his head.

She suddenly hugs him and tears started to run down her face.

"Thank you. Now i'm not alone anymore." She said.

The sun was going down the horizon when Kaiser started to head home.

Ceola looked at the check, then where Kaiser walked off and felt herself smile.

"Thank you. Kaiser" She said quietly before heading inside the house.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter two. Hope everyone enjoys it. I know its kinda slow so i need help. Any ideas and OC's can help. Thanks in advance.


	3. Author's note

I know I just put this story up but I'm running short on ideas for it. Any ideas would be a great help. Until more ideas are offered or I can think up more for the story. I plan on starting one that has the original gang in it. I'm also thinking about adding some Naruto stuff mostly the sharingan (possibly the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan) or the Rinnegan. Still before I start thinking about that part of the story I would like to hear everyone's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

This is the new chapter of my story. I read all the reviews and tips and i thank you all for the help, the likes and the follows. I'm trying my best to pick the story up i know its kinda slow right now. But thanks to some really helpful tips i think the next few chapters are going to be better. Anyway thank you all for the help and i hope you all keep enjoying this story.

I don't own anything rosario+vampire just the OC's.

* * *

The couple of days Kaiser and Ceola learned a lot about each other. One day Kaiser sat at home flipping through channels trying to find something to watch when he heard someone knock on his door. He sighed as he walked through the small two-floored house to the door. He cracked open the door and looked out and what he saw surprised him.

"Ceola what are you doing here?" He asked a little shocked.

He opened the door wider so she could walk in.

"Can't a girl come and see her friend?" She asked

"Of course she can but how did you-" He went silent when he saw the familiar flowers he saw at her house.

"So that's how you found me." He said chuckling.

He waved her in and she walked in looking around.

"Nice place you got here." She said turning towards him.

"Thanks. Want something to drink or eat?" he asked walking to the kitchen and she followed him.

He got her a soda and himself one and walked to the living room and sat down and she followed him. She looked at him and the soda before laughing a little.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Just thinking how you're different from other vampires." She said taking a drink of soda.

When Kaiser told her his mom was a vampire she was a little shock but didn't mind. Her mother, Ruby, already told her about his parents. She also told her never let Kaiser go. She didn't know why her mom told her that part but her heart was telling her the same thing.

"You're forgetting one thing Ceola." Kaiser said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm a Dhampir not a full vampire. My mom says i'm stronger then a normal dhampir since my dad is a ghoul. That's why she never lets me drink blood except one time when i was young." He said.

"What would happen if you drank blood Kaiser?" She asked curiously.

"Bad things. Very bad things."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Hell on earth kind of bad things."

They sat and talked awhile before Ceola stood up and looked out of the window.

"I got something to tell you Kaiser." She said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"My mom got a job at a school called Yokai Academy she'll be the principal and I'll be enrolling there as a student."

"In other words we won't be able to hang out like this for a while huh?" he asked looking down.

"Hey Kaiser, do you think it's fine if I stay over a little while longer?" Ceola asked.

He looked at her and saw she was trying to hide a faint blush and he grinned at her.  
"Sure I don't mind." He said.

Suddenly she had him in a hug and they heard the door open.

"Kaiser we're back." A female voice called out.

Ceola let him go and pushed him away and over the couch. He hit the floor with a thud. A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit and tie walked in followed by a pink hair woman with green eyes wearing a black dress and a leather necklace with a Rosaria attached to it.

"Oh hello, I didn't know Kaiser had company." The woman said and she walked over to Ceola.

"My name is Moka and I'm his mother." She pointed at the man who was looking at the floor behind the couch. "That's my husband Tsukune."

Tsukune nodded at her then when back to looking at the floor.

"My name is Ceola." Ceola said to Moka.

"How did you end up on the floor Kaiser?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, but I blame my parents." Kaiser said

* * *

After Dinner Ceola went home and Kaiser's parents called him into the living room where they sat looking at him.

"_Well they aren't angry. So that's a good sign._" Kaiser thought.

"You have any luck in finding a school." His dad asked him.

"No I looked around but none was taking students or I missed the entrance exams." He said sighing.

"Well we found a school if your interesting" His mom said handing him a flyer that had 'Yokai Academy' across the top in black bold letters.

"Yokai Academy; Isn't this the school you two went to?" He asked.

"Yep it is." His dad said smiling at the memory of when he first met Moka.

"Alright I'll go to the school. Get the feeling it will be interesting." Kaiser said.

"Oh trust me it will be very interesting." His dad said.

"Especially if you have your dad's way with the girls." His mom said giggling a little.

Kaiser gave them a confused looked before heading up to his room.

* * *

Well that's the Third chapter hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about giving the parents jobs at the school. For example the part of Ruby being principle. What are your thoughts about that idea are. And if you have any jobs you want them to have let me know. Also i need some OC's that can be used as villains. I'm open to ideas. Thanks for the help and for reading.


End file.
